Harrybo
Harrybo & The Michael Rosen have a lovely dinner is a non-canon video, really just a parody of 'Steamed Hams'. It can be viewed here. Plot Michael Rosen is seen arriving at Harrybo's house. He rings the doorbell and Harrybo comes over to answer. Michael explains that he made it, despite Harrybo's questionable directions. Harrybo, happy to see him, invites him in and proceeds to the kitchen to get his roast out, but finds it in the oven, burning. He laments on how his roast is ruined before turning his attention to the Krusty Burger across the street and gets the idea of purchasing fast food to replace his own cooking. Harrybo opens the window (which is already open) and is about to climb outside, but is interrupted by Michael coming in. The scene is dramatically cut off by a YTPMV of the theme song, featuring Older Rosen and Richard Rosen. The scene cuts back to Michael yelling at Harrybo. Harrybo comes up with the lie that he's just stretching his shoulders on the windowsill and how it's an isometric exercise. Michael then asks why there is smoke coming out of the over, to which Harrybo replies it's just steam from the steamed clams. Michael, who either believes Harrybo's lies or just doesn't care, exits the kitchen, giving Harrybo the opportunity to run out and buy the food. Harrybo then comes into the dining room with hamburgers and fries. When Michael asks about the steamed clams, Harrybo says that he accutally said Steamed 'Hams' instead and that it's a regional dialect. Michael asks what region, to which Harrybo says down in London. Michael mentions on how he's from Hackney and has never heard of Steamed Hams before. Harrybo then mentions that it's an really Islington expression, which Michael accepts. Michael and Harrybo enjoy their luncheon. As Michael eats he mentions how the hamburgers taste a lot like the ones they make in Krusty Burger. Harrybo cuts him off, telling him that it's an Old family recipe for steamed hams. Michael then also questions on how Harrybo calls the burgers steamed despite the fact they're obviously grilled. Harrybo, lost for words, stutters for a while before fleeing back into the kitchen. He comes back as Michael stands up to leave, but he notices the light from the fire in Harrybo's kitchen. The latter tries to calm Michael down, saying it's just the Aurora Borealis, located right in his kitchen for some reason. When Michael asks to see it, Harrybo simply tells him 'no'. At the front door, Mervin shouts to Harrybo about how the house is on fire, to which the latter replies that it's just the northern lights. Michael mentions how Harrybo is an odd fellow, but does know how to steam a good ham. As he leaves, Michael hears Mervin shouting for help, to which Harrybo gives Mick a thumbs up to shoo him off, which actually surprisingly works. Trivia * The video used to be called "Steamed Hams but it's the Michael Rosen version" but this was changed by 256 Pi to try and stop it from becoming more popular due to him being tired of the meme. * Despite this, the video quickly became his most popular video on his channel, much to his dismay. Category:Episodes